titanic_1997_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Ryan
"Will you give us a chance to live, you limey bastard?! Bastard!" —Tommy yelling at Officer Murdoch. Thomas "Tommy" Ryan (1882 - 1912) was an Irish third-class passenger who befriended Jack Dawson and Fabrizio De Rossi aboard the RMS Titanic. He was particularly impressed with Jack's drawing skills and the fact that he had actually managed to befriend Rose, who was a first class passenger. He later accompanied Jack, Fabrizio and Rose DeWitt Bukater as they tried to escape the sinking ship. He and Fabrizio ultimately got separated from Jack and Rose. Tommy died when he was instinctively shot by Officer Murdoch when pushed forward by other passengers towards the lifeboat Murdoch was manning. His death deeply affected Fabrizio who was forced to take his lifebelt in order to survive, though he also perished regardless. Tommy was also seen amongst the people in Rose's dream of Titanic at the end of the film. RMS Titanic Although he was rarely seen onboard, it was shown that he met Jack Dawson and Fabrizio De Rossi on RMS Titanic's deck; he was fascinated by Jack's drawings. He was cheerfully cynical of the glaring differences between the classes onboard Titanic, reflecting the differences within society at the time. Upon seeing Jack staring at Rose, he remarked that Jack is as likely to "Have angels fly out of his arse as get with the likes of her". Tommy was later seen at the 3rd Class Party, smoking and having a good time. He arm wrestled with a fellow 3rd class passenger but lost, denied another round. In a deleted scene, Tommy was admiring Jack's artwork, saying "This is very good." Tommy was seen smoking onboard at various times. Tommy was awakened by the ship's collision with the iceberg and his cabin soon started flooding. He was shown, along with Fabrizio and various other third-class passengers, fleeing for safety. As the ship continued to sink, Tommy and Fabrizio encountered Jack and Rose behind a locked gate that prevented the steerage passengers from ascending to the boat deck, guarded by several crew members including one with a pistol. He forced his way up to the gate and yelled at the crew, begging them for a "chance to live". Having given in, the four of them tried another, smaller exit gate guarded by another steward and the three men ultimately rammed it down with the help of another man. Tommy tried to find a lifeboat for all four of them to get off safely. Upon failing, Jack told Tommy and Fabrizio to go to the other side of the ship to find a lifeboat and the two pairs were separated. Death Tommy and Fabrizio found Collapsible Boat A being run by William Murdoch, who wouldn't let Tommy, Fabrizio, Caledon Hockley and a panicked mob of men board. Murdoch then threatened to shoot any man who tried to board the lifeboat. A man attempted to do so regardless and was shot. Straight after this, someone pushed Tommy forward, and Murdoch instinctively shot Tommy in his left lung. Tommy collapsed while coughing up blood before dying in Fabrizio's arms. Fabrizio was visibly devastated, and cursed at Murdoch in italian; the latter then commited suicide when he realised that he killed innocent men. In order to survive the rough waters around the ship, Fabrizio took Tommy's lifebelt by untying it and strapping it on to himself. However, he too ultimately perished. Tommy's body floated up when the water started to rise upon the dock, but was then dragged into the A-deck promenade, which caused it to be forever lost in the sea. At the end, Tommy was seen in the crowd in between Wallace Hartley and Benjamin Guggenheim during the dream/heaven sequence. Category:Characters Category:Third Class Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Titanic victims